


Привычки

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Есть привычки, от которых трудно избавиться.





	Привычки

**Author's Note:**

> Совершенно очарована артом:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c619819/v619819088/c681/RenU4ApV80E.jpg  
> И изменила своему отп...

      Очередная привычка, от которой трудно избавиться, — вставать рано утром, когда даже лучи солнца за горизонтом показываются несмело, совсем чуть-чуть, а на западном небе до сих пор виден покров ночи, медленно уступавший своё место заре.

      Вставать, тихо заправлять одеяла, оккуратно складывать их в шкаф, а после — умываться у колодца, зная, что никто его не увидит — тоже привычка. Иные бы посмотрели на него с недоумением, а возможно даже посчитали бы сумасшедшим, но он всегда вставал раньше всех, так что не было бы никого, кто бы мог потыкать в него пальцем и назвать странным.

      О нет, не странный. Просто привычки, от которых трудно избавиться. Сложно после нескольких лет, проведенных в бегах, в течение которых холодная вода для купания была нормой, сытная еда — редкостью, а постоянное место для жилья — сном, навеянным старыми воспоминаниями, пользоваться всеми благами цивилизации, которые ему теперь предоставляли просто так. И даже житьё Джирайи с их троицей в том небольшом домике не заставило его изменить свои привычкам: горячую воду он обычно не использовал.

      Потом он долго сидел на крыльце дома, смотрел в небо, наблюдая за тем, как оно светлеет. Старая привычка, которую он некогда делил с дорогими ему людьми. И невольно его посещали мысли о том, что _там_ , наверное, ещё темно. И, возможно, _они_ также смотрят на небо, как и он. Эта мысль грела его сердце: несмотря на расстояние, они находились под одним и тем же небом, смотрели на одни и те же звёзды.  
  
       _Старые привычки, от которых не избавиться._  
  
    _Воспоминания, которые не стереть._  
  
_Узы, которые не разорвать._  
  
      Иногда Нагато ненавидел Джирайю. У него в принципе были противоречивые чувства по отношению к своему бывшему наставнику: с одной стороны, он был до глубины души благодарен за то, чему легендарный шиноби его научил, и за всё время, что тот провёл с их троицей; с другой стороны — ненавидел за то, что тот слишком уж был обеспокоен безопасностью Нагато. Или, точнее говоря, безопасностью его глаз.

      «Если попадёт не в те руки — быть беде, — говорил тот, — поэтому тебе нужно пойти со мной в Водоворот. Там тебе обеспечат достаточную защиту, и ты будешь жить в своём клане».

      Разумеется, был и отказ уходить, были и слёзы, и крепкие объятия, и тихий шёпот Яхико, говоривший, что всё в порядке, что они справятся, что он должен быть в безопасности, что когда-нибудь они воссоединятся, когда Яхико будет достаточно силён, чтобы его защитить, и вместе они найдут путь к миру. 

      Вот так Нагато и оказался здесь, в Узушиогакуре, в тысячах миль от родного дома и от людей, которые значили для него всё. А Джирайя оставил его на этом острове, отдал в руки незнакомым людям и ушёл.

      К Нагато относились хорошо, но сторонились: мальчик-чужеземец со странными глазами пугал людей. Нагато и сам был нелюдим и в новом обществе предпочитал одиночество, стараясь избегать людных мест. При его появлении непременно начинались шепотки и указывали пальцем в спину.

      Сердце его тосковало. Это тоже стало своеобразной привычкой — в одиночестве его мысли непременно возвращались к далёкой дождливой земле, которую он оставил, как и людей, которые там жили.

      После созерцания неба он тренировался со своим новым учителем, который к тому моменту уже просыпался. Глава деревни, узнав, что мальчик усвоил азы искусства ниндзя, приставил к нему наставника. Нагато был не против — понимал, что для того, чтобы помочь Яхико осуществить его мечту, нужно стать сильнее. 

      А после он гулял по пляжу и смотрел на западный горизонт. Тоже привычка.

      Так и проходили его дни. Он вставал рано утром, умывался у колодца, смотрел в небо, тренировался с наставником и гулял по пляжу. Изредка что-то менялось, но в основном он чувствовал, будто его жизнь каким-то образом застыла на месте. Эта его размеренная жизнь, которую составляли привычки, от которых трудно избавиться.

      — Нагато-кун, привет!

      Ах да, ещё эта девчонка, которую не пугали его глаза.

      Узумаки Кушина почему-то сразу после знакомства с ним (которое произошло совершенно случайно на восточном берегу острова, и та даже пыталась из любопытства ткнуть ему в глаз) повадилась приходить к нему время от времени, тянула его тренироваться, гулять, идти в магазин, да куда угодно, ей много чего могло взбрести в голову.

      Девочка любила шалить и втягивать в свои авантюры Нагато, который, вздыхая, следовал за ней. Ещё одна привычка, от которой трудно избавиться.

      Каким-то образом его стена, который он подсознательно выстраивал вокруг себя, рушилась под озорным блеском её глаз и искренним смехом.

      Он знал, что Кушина — такая же сирота, как и он сам. Родители погибли в той же войне, в которой погибли его. А ещё он знал, что иногда она плакала, когда думала, что никто её не видит.

      Нагато после этого особенно старательно пытался её отвлечь и развеселить: нёс, на его собственный взгляд, какую-то несуразную чушь и глупость, что, к удивлению, помогало. И всё становилось на круги своя: Кушина вспоминала очередную шалость, которую хотела провернуть. А он прятал улыбку за рукавом и наблюдал за тем, как сияет солнце.

      А ещё он поделился с ней своей привычкой: смотреть на звёзды по ночам у моря. Это был их секрет. 

      А она поделилась своей: есть рамен по средам. Говорила, что в среду мама всегда готовила ей рамен, когда ещё была жива.

      Так проходили его дни.

      Пока однажды всё не изменилось.

      В тот день над Водоворотом сгущались тёмные тучи, предвещая скорый дождь. В плотном жарком летнем воздухе витал запах морской соли и грозы. Ветер налетал со стороны моря, развевал гербы Узумаки, расставленные по берегу на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга.

      Наставник отпустил его пораньше, выражение его лица было необычайно серьёзным и чем-то озабоченным, что его ученик заметил, но пытаться выведать правду не стал: знал ведь, что всё равно не расскажет. 

      Нагато по привычке отправился к морю. По потемневшему в середине дня небу понял, что надвигается буря: вдалеке сверкнула молния.

      Он сидел у побережья и молча смотрел вдаль с отстранённым выражением лица, с каким всегда сидел один у берега моря. В такие моменты мысли его уносились далеко прочь, будто подхваченные морским волнами, и неслись всё дальше и дальше.

      Ладонь мягко коснулась его плеча. 

      Он не удивился и не двинулся: чувствовал её приближение уже давно, а та и не пыталась скрыть своё присутствие.

      Она присела рядом. Он продолжал молчать. Молчание между ними — редкое явление, и оно почти никогда не было напряжённым, наоборот, каким-то правильным и даже нужным, принося обоим покой и умиротворение. Он прикрыл глаза, слушая голос ветра и шёпот приливов.

      Кушина тоже молчала и даже не двигалась поначалу. Потом её тоненькие пальцы аккуратно подцепили его. Рука Нагато медленно скользнула вперёд, и их пальцы переплелись. Они крепко сжали ладони друг друга.

      И сидели так. Без слов, не глядя друг на друга, с чувствами, которые оставались у каждого на сердце. Смотрели на горизонт и думали, что больше ничего и не надо.

      И всё же в какой-то миг он случайно уловил её взгляд. Кто знает, сколько времени до этого она на него глядела?

      На лице Кушины Нагато увидел боль, что выражалась в чуть сжатых губах, сдвинутых бровях и отчаянном взгляде. Что-то случилось — понял тот. Понял и то, что говорить об этом она не собиралась.

      Он раскрыл рот, хотел спросить, но не успел — замолчал. Вопрос так и завис в воздухе: очевидный для обоих, но оставленный без ответа. Кушина медленно склонилась к его лицу и подалась вперёд.

      В тот момент в голове исчезло всё. Весь мир исчез в одно мгновение, и не существовало ничего: только он, Кушина и бескрайнее море впереди.

      Когда она отстранилась, на глазах её застыли слёзы. Нагато замер, не зная, как поступить и какие слова помогут ей унять боль, но продумать это так и не успел.

      Кушина вскочила резко, вытерла влагу на глазах, робко на него взглянула, улыбнулась. И убежала.

      Тогда Нагато ещё не знал, что это была последняя улыбка, которую она ему подарила.

      «Кушина отправилась в Конохагакуре, — говорил ему глава селения через день, а слова доходили до него словно сквозь вату: он не мог поверить в происходящее, — она больше не вернётся».

      Наставник стоял рядом, угрюмо молчал. Выглядел даже немного виновато и старался не смотреть своему ученику в глаза. Теперь ясно, чем тот был так взволнован.

      Кушина понимала, что это неизбежно и не сказала ему: боялась, что от прощания будет лишь больнее расставаться. А он... он не стал ничего делать. Не стал кричать, злиться или обвинять кого бы то ни было. Ему хватило и первого раза, в голове же было ясное осознание, что этим ничего не добиться. Молча кивнул, вызывая недоумение взрослых, ожидавших от мальчика совсем другой реакции, и вышел из зала.

      _Это ведь не конец._

      Он собирался помочь Яхико осуществить его мечту. И ничего страшного, если по пути домой он заглянет в деревню, скрытую в листве.

      Хотя это ему показалось даже забавным. Некогда шиноби Конохи забрали его родителей. Оттуда же пришёл человек, которого он уважал больше всего на свете, но который забрал его далеко-далеко от дома. А теперь Коноха забрала и Кушину. Какой-то злой рок связывал всё неприятное в его жизни с какурезато Страны Огня.

      Нагато отправился к морю, по привычке. И гулял там тоже — по привычке. От них вообще трудно избавиться, этих привычек. Из них: встречать каждый день Кушину, смеяться вместе над её затеями, ходить вместе с ней за покупками, провожать её до дома, совместно тренироваться, смотреть с ней на звёзды и угадывать созвездия, есть рамен по средам.

      От последней привычки вряд ли вообще удастся избавиться, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время.  
  
_Старые привычки, от которых не избавиться._  
  
       _Воспоминания, которые не стереть._  
  
_Узы, которые не разорвать._  
  
      В голове всплыло то время, которое он разделил со своими друзьями и наставником в далёкой Стране Дождя. А ещё — свет, который дарила ему Кушина.

      Он остановился на том месте, где они в последний сидели вместе с Кушиной, и заплакал. Очередное расставание, которое принесло ему боль, но не отчаяние. Теплящаяся в груди надежда. Нагато знал: теперь небо в этом мире вместе с ним делит ещё один человек.


End file.
